


Ranger Boy

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, M/M, readerxcharacter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: After weeks of taking photos of animals for the Jorvik Rangers, you finally get to meet the handsome Alonso.





	Ranger Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make the reader character androgynous, not sure if I managed to succeed this time though.

For weeks, you have been doing this. Talking to Violet, taking one camera from her (you get confused if you try to take pictures of two different animal types at once, it's not like the cameras are labelled, after all), and then going out and taking photographs of the different wildlife in Mistfall. Squirrels, frogs, hedgehogs, rabbits, you've photographed them all. And some of them have been fairly good photos, if you do say so yourself. Even if your fox pet threatens to scare them off, creeping up on them in the photo. It does make you laugh, though. Sneaky little thing.

But you have not yet seen any of the Jorvik Rangers other than Violet. You have heard about them, sure, and you've seen their ranger station up the other end of Mistfall, but Violet is the only person who you've seen wearing that uniform. Which is a little odd, considering how famous they are around these parts and how big their ranger station is. Surely, there must be many of them.

That all changes, however, when you hand in the photographs and camera to Violet after taking some beautiful photos of Mistfall's squirrels (featuring your sneaky fox, who was once bopped on the nose by an irate messenger from the druids).

"These look beautiful," says Violet as she examines the photos. She smiles at you. "Well done."

"Thanks," you say, grinning. "It's been really nice to get out in the wilderness."

"Maybe you should be a nature photographer," says Violet. "But don't you be going after my job, now." You laugh.

"Don't worry, I won't," you say. "I've got far more important things to worry about right now." And you do, what with saving the world and everything. Taking photos of the native animals of Mistfall has been a blessed break in the endless cycle of worrying and throwing yourself into danger.

"Well, I hope you don't have too much planned for today," says Violet as her phone buzzes with a message. She taps out a response before looking at you again.

"Why?" you ask.

"Alonso wants to see you," says Violet with a roll of her eyes and a smile. You wonder what that means. Who is Alonso?

"Oh, okay," you say. "Who is he?"

"The chick magnet," says Violet, the smirk never leaving her face. "Don't worry, I won't be making any bets on you, but I'd bet my horse that you're going to be all over him the second you see him." You laugh.

"Thanks for the warning," you say. "I'll be sure to brace myself before seeing him so I don't fall off my horse."

"He's waiting for you outside Dundull stables," says Violet. "Have fun, and good luck."

"Why will I need luck?" you ask as you head off. Violet laughs.

"Keema isn't the only speed demon at the ranger station," she says, somewhat cryptically. Confused but intrigued, you head off, clicking your horse into a canter. Mistfall, and Dundull, is so beautiful that you want to appreciate the beauty of it, so you never really gallop through town unless you're in a rush. And, though Violet's words do have you wanting to see this mysterious Alonso for yourself, you do want to prepare yourself for possibly seeing a guy who is somehow hotter than anyone else you've seen yet.

You ride around the corner of Dundull's stable, and there he is, standing over near where the horse trailer is parked. Immediately, you are grateful for Violet's warning- this guy is pretty hot. He is not hot in the typical sense, though, not bulging with muscles. But he does have a very nice face, and he looks very nice in his Jorvik Ranger uniform. Beneath his hat is chestnut hair, so soft that you want to run your fingers through it. You are already blushing by the time his eyes land on you.

"Hi there," says Alonso, smiling. Oh no. His smile is even more perfect. His teeth are so white and straight. "Are you the helper Violet's talked about?"

"Yes," you say, nodding. Alonso smiles again, and you know that in that instant, you would give him anything in a heartbeat. Oh dear. You've never fallen this hard this fast for someone before. But you suppose that he is very hot. Exactly the kind of guy you should take home to meet your parents. But you're getting ahead of yourself.

"Great," says Alonso. "Violet's been having you take photos of the animals of Mistfall, hasn't she?"

"Yes," you say again. "Even the animals here are gorgeous." Like the people. And you really, really hope that you didn't just say that last part out loud. That would just be even more humiliating.

"I agree," says Alonso. "But fear not, your days of being Violet's slave are over. I would like to formally welcome you to the Jorvik Rangers." Violet has already done this, you want to say, but you don't. You decide to just let Alonso introduce himself and his team all over again.

"Oh, good, I've been looking forward to working more with you guys," you say. "It seems like a great cause."

"It is," says Alonso, nodding. "And I could've been a ranger anywhere, but I was drawn to the strong bond between horse and rider that I hear exists on this island."

"It's a very cool thing," you say, deciding not to tell him about any of the Soul Rider stuff. Best not to freak out the guy you want to impress.

"I've felt a bit of it with Mardy, myself," says Alonso, petting the neck of his pinto mustang mare. She is a beautiful horse.

"Maybe I could tell you a bit more about it," you say.

"You could tell me," says Alonso. "But I'm more of a hands-on type of guy, myself." You blush, if it was even possible to blush more.

"Do you want to watch me ride around the paddock?" you ask, remembering the one that you pass every day on your way into Dundull.

"I had a different idea in mind," says Alonso. "How do you feel about a little trail ride with me?"

"That sounds perfect," you say, hoping that you don't sound too eager. Alonso's smile is fond and gentle, though, so you're pretty sure that he doesn't take offense. Of course he wouldn't, he's probably used to all of this attention. People fawning all over him.

"Great," says Alonso, shifting in his saddle so that Mardy raises her head, perking her ears up and looking alert. He chuckles. "That's right, girl, we're headed for your favourite spot." Mardy nickers, swishing her tail and prancing in place, much to Alonso's amusement. You laugh too, amused at her antics.

"Let's go before she takes off without you," you say. Alonso grins.

"Just take it easy first," says Alonso as the two of you set out. "Nice and slow, get a feel for the trail. I want to see how you ride." You smile, your cheeks still very warm, and hope that you don't look like too much of a fool as you set out at a gentle trot. Alonso goes at a trot, too, riding alongside you. It almost feels like a date. Maybe someday, you will go on dates like this. You try not to let that distract you too much, though. Instead, you focus on the road, watching where Alonso goes.

"So, Chile, huh?" you ask, resisting the urge to play with your hair or the reins or your horse's mane.

"Yep, born and raised," says Alonso. "And then I just fell completely in love with Jorvik."

"It's easy to fall in love with," you say. You know from experience.

"It is," says Alonso. "Woah, Mardy!" Before you can do anything, Mardy surges forward into a gallop, possibly scenting something delicious on the air. Your horse gets the same around the apple orchard. You laugh as you chase after them, impressed with how well Alonso is managing to ride even with Mardy bolting.

The chase takes you to a beautiful clearing, up through the forest and up slopes that probably should not be galloped up. But this is Jorvik, you've galloped up steeper slopes for less. Alonso is waiting, sternly yet gently scolding Mardy who has her head shoved into a blueberry bush. Alonso laughs, looking up at you. His beautiful eyes sparkle with mirth.

"Cheeky old thing," says Alonso, rubbing her mane while Mardy eats. "She's a real fiend for blueberries, this one. But I don't blame her- the ones here in Mistfall are more delicious than anywhere else."

"Hmm, I dunno, I've tasted the ones that grow wild in Greendale," you say. Alonso hums thoughtfully, then dismounts to pluck some blueberries from a bush. He holds them out for you, cupped in his hands.

"Try some," he says. Your heart flutters in your chest as you dismount, taking a blueberry from Alonso's cupped palms. Your cheeks burn as he watches you eat, but then you are too busy enjoying the taste that suddenly explodes in your mouth.

"Wow," you say, your eyes wide as you take another blueberry. "These are delicious."

"Told you," says Alonso, a gleam in his eye as he grins. "Though, I might need to try some of these Greendale blueberries. It's important to learn all you can about your home, after all."

"Well, they don't grow at this time of year, but I'll take you there when they do," you say. You decide not to mention the fact that they grow around Valentine's Day, or that you've picked them before specifically for Valentine's Day.

"Looking forward to it," says Alonso. He holds his hands out, and you cup your hands beneath his to receive the bounty of blueberries. Even if it will be a little difficult to eat them like this. But then, Alonso plucks one out of your palms and you laugh.

"You used me," you tease. Alonso laughs too, a warm sound that melts your insides.

"Well, maybe I have a bit of a taste for the blueberries, myself," says Alonso. "And so does your horse." He points, and you turn to find that your horse is currently partaking in the delicacies of another bush. You shake your head, smiling. It's okay for horses to have treats every once in a while.

"I don't blame you," you say. "They're delicious. Too bad I can't eat them now without smashing my face into them or dropping them all on the ground."

"Here," says Alonso. He plucks a blueberry from your palms, holding it up. As he places it against your lips, you wonder if he is flirting on purpose. You try to flirt back, closing your eyes and humming in bliss as you bite down on the blueberry. By the look in Alonso's eyes, he definitely meant to do that.

"Should we continue on?" you ask.

"Rest a little first," says Alonso. "Trail riding takes up a lot of energy."

"Especially when your horse bolts?" you ask, teasing, looking towards Mardy.

"Especially then," says Alonso with a chuckle. He shakes his head, looking at her. "Silly old girl, but I don't know what I'd do without her. She keeps me on my toes a lot, for an old girl."

"Jorvik is just full of surprises," you say.

"That's another thing that I love about it," says Alonso, smiling at you. Part of you wonders if he made this break just to get closer to you, but... no. He doesn't seem like that kind of guy. Alonso seems like the kind of guy who'd walk you home from prom and give you a chaste kiss on the cheek when what you really wanted to do was kiss him for all you're worth.

The two of you stay in that little area for a while, enjoying sharing the blueberries while your horses enjoy munching their way through bush after bush. But you barely notice the horses, more interested in hearing the tales that Alonso tells you about himself and about ranger life. Even about things that the other rangers have done, like Keema, a real revhead according to Alonso, trying to race the bus to Jorvik City. She'd succeeded, but had received a speeding fine for her troubles. According to her, it had been totally worth it.

"Just let me know when you're ready to head off," says Alonso.

"I think I'm okay to continue on now," you say. Though, you don't exactly want to give up this time with this wonderful ranger. But something tells you that you're going to be seeing him a lot more in the future.

"Great, then let's go," says Alonso. He stands from the log that the two of you had been sitting on and heads off, finding Mardy and mounting her again. You do the same with your horse, which has slightly-purple lips from the blueberries. You laugh at the sight, though Mardy is the one with purple splotches standing out against her white patches.

"Seems like we'll need to wash our horses down after the ride," you say, trotting along beside Alonso. With her stomach full of blueberries now, Mardy seems content to trot.

"A worthy sacrifice," says Alonso. "Do you feel up for another gallop? I didn't really get to see what you could really do before, since Mardy decided to bolt on me."

"Sure," you say, checking with your horse. It agrees, wanting to stretch its legs after the long wait. Also, according to it, Mardy had eaten far more blueberries than it had. You believe it, or you say you do. At the very least, you know that you can gallop.

"Ride like the wind," says Alonso, grinning and showing his perfect teeth again. You fight the urge to sigh and instead take off, your horse easily traversing this somewhat-difficult terrain and avoiding trees, rocks, steep slopes, and logs along the way. You even vault over a log at one point, eager to show Alonso your jumping skills.

By the time that you arrive at the ranger station, you feel a little tired. Perhaps that is only your bond with your horse, though, telling you that your horse needs rest. Certainly, the well in the centre of the ranger station looks appetising.

But, before you can go and make a fool of yourself, Alonso comes riding up at a slow gallop on Mardy, his mare looking a little put-out at having to go fast. She is grateful to stop beside your horse.

"Well done," says Alonso, looking very pleased. "You ride really well."

"Thanks," you say. Everyone here tells you that, but coming from Alonso, it seems to hold more weight.

"And now, we can rest again for a bit," says Alonso. "I'm sure that gallop took it out of both of you. Trail riding burns a lot of calories, after all, so it's important to eat up and drink up when you get a chance to rest." He reaches into his saddlebag and withdraws an apple, perfectly red and ripe and delicious-looking. For a moment, you wonder if you're going to have to fight your horse for it.

"Is that for me or my horse?" you ask with a laugh.

"Your horse," says Alonso. "It looks tired. Here, catch." And he throws the apple, which you thankfully manage to catch with no dramas. You're glad, fumbling and dropping it in front of him would have been so embarrassing.

"Thanks," you say, dismounting and holding the apple out to your horse. Your horse eats it gratefully, enjoying the crunchy texture and sweet taste.

"There's fruit and water inside the station for us," says Alonso, dismounting Mardy. "Come on, we'll pasture our horses and head inside for a rest."

"That sounds lovely," you say. Anything to spend more time with this lovely ranger boy.


End file.
